Once Upon A Time: Reclaiming Arendelle Remake
by Llamaface613
Summary: Set after the episode where Elsa, Anna and Kristoff return to Arendelle to confront Hans and his brothers and take back their home from them. Emma Swan tags along and helps them. A re-telling of my previous story of the same name. Rated T.


**This is a remake of my "OUAT: Reclaiming Arendelle" story. It, along with all my other stories, have been erased due to me not checking in on them for so long and I am now re-writing them as much as I can. Sorry for the long wait.**

**Elsa, Anna and Kristoff return to Arendelle through that door portal from the show and Emma Swan will join them to help out. She also will have a new means of returning to Storybrooke once her time in Arendelle is up.**

**I don't own OUAT or Frozen at all.**

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff and Anna made it through the door portal and as soon as they set foot on the other side and into the fairy tale realm, the door was engulfed in a bright flash of light and it vanished completely. As stated, that portal door was not reusable and return to Storybrooke was now impossible for them.

Three of them anyway.

Joining the royals was Emma Swan.

Earlier, Emma, upon hearing of Hans and his antagonistic relationship with Anna and Elsa, volunteered to aid them in their mission of reclaiming Arendelle from his grasp after it was discovered that the evil prince and his brothers have conquered the kingdom and was now ruling it and based on what Anna told them about Hans, it was bad.

Despite it not being her fight, Emma could not ignore the situation and viewed it as her way of repaying Elsa for helping her with her own problems like when her magic went awry and got her father hurt and convincing her to keep her abilities after being afraid of them.

Elsa and Anna happily accepted Emma's offer and promised her family that she would be their honored guest in Arendelle when the job was done.

Emma assured her family that she would be back and when all was said and done, she followed her royal friends through the door portal and here she was now, back in the fairy tale realm and in a part of this world that she has never been to before.

"We're back in our realm." said Kristoff.

"It appears so." said Emma.

"Say Emma, what kind of weapons are those you have? I've never seen them before." said Anna who gazed at Emma's equipment.

"Me neither." said Kristoff.

While Emma has her magic to fight with like Elsa, just to be on the safe side, she brought modern weapons with her and she showed them to the group and they were each amazed by their appearances.

What she had were a lever-action rifle with an attachable/detachable flip scope, a bandoleer with rounds for the rifle, a handgun, clips for it, a taser and a couple of grenades, two flashbangs and two frag grenades. The Southern Isles brothers were more than the reason why Emma was heavily armed. It was in case her or Elsa's magic were to somehow be disabled or if they were to have any run-ins with any of the realm's creatures after Emma reminded her mother of the time when a giant ogre attacked her, her mother and that Mulan person who was there when it happened. She did not want to risk going back to the fairy tale world under-prepared.

As Emma told Elsa, she was half-magic and did not rely on it to survive in the Land Without Magic, also known as 'the world outside Storybrooke', as she was not then aware of her magic heritage until her arrival in the isolated town.

She also carried with her a watch that can teleport her anywhere she desired, be it a spot or another realm. It was something Henry came up with sometime after their last trip to the fairy tale world and gave it to Emma as she would need it later. Because the door portal was a one-way trip, Emma's new teleportation watch was now her only means of returning to Storybrooke when her mission was done.

"I hope those weapons of yours will come in handy, Emma." said Kristoff.

"Oh believe me, they will. Once this Hans guy meets me, he's going to wish he never has." Emma replied.

"I've seen people use those kind of weapons during my stay in Storybrooke. They are loud and unlike what we have in this realm." said Elsa.

"Did you use them, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"No. I only saw others use them in a, what was it called again Emma? That place in your town where people use them for training purposes?" asked the queen.

"A shooting range." said Emma.

"Yes, that's it. They were frightening to hear when used as they are loud like a cannon, I thought it would ruin my hearing until Emma gave me earmuffs which were not like what we have back home." said Elsa.

"Goodness!" Anna yelped.

"So where is Arendelle?" Emma asked.

Elsa looked at the sky, the sun being out as it was in Emma's world, and did some careful thinking in her head to figure out which way Arendelle was until she figured it out.

"This way." Elsa said.

Kristoff, being a mountain man as he is known by everyone in Arendelle, led the group until they came to a stop above a hillside that overlooked an ocean and a mountainside in the distance that also had a village and a large castle.

"There it is!" Anna happily exclaimed.

Emma was amazed by Arendelle's appearance. It looked absolutely grand and fancy. Why didn't she see or hear about this kingdom the last several times she set foot in the fairy tale realm?

Unfortunately, it was also being currently ruled by a spoiled prince who was, in a matter of minutes, about to have a really bad day and be dethroned.

"That's Arendelle?" Emma asked.

"Yes, this is our home." said Elsa.

"It's lovely." said Emma.

"Thanks." said Elsa.

"And it will be lovely again once we take it back from Hans!" said Anna, her face changing to anger upon saying that. The princess could not imagine what horrors her ex-lover-turned-enemy was doing to the people of Arendelle. She also wondered if Hans was dropped on his head when he was a baby and that made him evil rather than the bad treatment he said he got from his own brothers and father.

Either way, that was no excuse for doing what he did the first time he set foot in Arendelle and what he was doing now.

"Okay then, let's go get him." said Kristoff and the four began to march down the hill and toward Arendelle.

She could not wait to beat holy hell out of him the second they were to meet again as she stated before entering the magic door. She also could not wait to see the look on the man's smug face when he discovers that his enemies are still alive. Maybe he will think they're vengeful ghosts and scream in fear.

Eventually, they made it to the kingdom's village. What they found disturbed them.

The entire village was empty of people. Not a single person was around at all.

To the royals, the place was usually populated by large crowds doing their daily work and activities that kept Arendelle up and running. Children laughed and played in the streets and business people were busy selling things to costumers.

Not today. It looked as if the entire kingdom was abandoned, as if the people packed up their things and left. Justified because of Hans.

"Where is everybody? This place is usually full of cheery people." said Anna.

"Probably afraid of Hans. Who knows what he's done to them during his 'reign'." said Elsa.

"Knowing him, he could have done a lot of horrible things to everyone here because there was nobody to stop him. Like Anna said to him once, he's the only one around here with a frozen heart, metaphorically speaking, and only people like that do the awful things he's done." said Kristoff.

This made Emma angry inside. Whoever this Hans was, he was going to regret messing with these people. Tyranny was one of the many things in life that she could not stand. Her parents suffered it before being moved into the real world and Emma herself kinda experienced it while growing up as an orphan.

"Anyone spot Hans yet?" asked Kristoff.

"I'm new here, but I'm gonna guess that your 'not-friend' is in your home castle whooping it up right now." said Emma.

The three looked at Emma in confusion over what she said, not the part of Hans residing in the castle, but from how she said it.

"Nevermind. Let's find him and deal with him. The sooner the better." said Emma.

Before they could proceed to the castle, a gasp was heard and they turned their heads to the direction of that sound.

They saw a few people looking at them from behind some of the village structures and soon, more appeared from everywhere. Men, women and children.

"It's the queen and the princess! They have returned!" someone said and Emma watched as the crowds gathered around the royal family. None paid any attention to her and she did not mind because, to her, Elsa and Anna were more important and she was but a guest in their land.

"Queen Elsa? Princess Anna? Is that you?" asked a woman as she approached the ice queen.

"Yes, it's us. We're back and we're here to restore order in Arendelle." said Elsa.

"We thought you, your sister and her consort were dead." said the woman.

Elsa and Anna's faces fell.

"Is that what Hans told you?" Elsa asked.

"Obviously." Anna said under her breath.

"Yes. He said that he killed you three and announced that 'the abomination of Arendelle and her traitorous family are no more. I am your new and true ruler now as nature intended'. His words, not mine, and he has been controlling this land ever since then." said another villager.

This enraged the royals, Elsa especially since she could not be around to defend any of these people due to being trapped in that urn and brought to Storybrooke. Although Anna was the one who imprisoned her in that object, she was literally not herself and had no control over what happened.

"You really need to get rid of Hans! He's been running things like a greedy tyrant for who knows how long! We cannot take another minute of him!" said another civilian.

"Well, you can relax now because that is what we are going to do today. Where is he?" Elsa asked.

The villagers pointed to the castle, confirming their earlier guess of Hans' whereabouts to be correct.

"What about his brothers? We heard that he had help from them." said Elsa.

"And from a group of pirates." Anna added.

"The former are also inside the castle while the latter are to return eventually by ship." said the woman from earlier.

"Thank you. Stay indoors until you hear from us. We will handle him and eventually the pirates when they arrive." Elsa declared and the villagers cheered as they headed for the castle.

"Good luck, Your Majesty!" said a child and Elsa smiled and kept moving.

It was ironic that Elsa, a woman who was once mistaken as a monster because of her ice magic, was about to liberate Arendelle yet again from a non-powered real monster who was cruelly ruling over her homeland and did not need magic of any kind to do it. Anyone can be evil, magic or not, and Hans was living proof of that.

Elsa had her magic ready.

Kristoff had his trusty pickaxe.

Anna cracked her knuckles on her hands.

Emma had her weapons and her own magic ready.

"I'm gonna enjoy punching Hans in the face a second time if I get the chance to." Anna said.

"You want a weapon to use, Anna?" Emma asked and offered her taser to the princess.

"Nah, my fists are all I need. But if the going gets tough, then I'll " Anna said.

While walking to the castle, the villagers had confusion of Emma.

"Who is that woman?" one of them asked about her.

"No idea, but she appears to side with the queen and princess." said another.

Soon after approaching the castle, they were met by a guard who was stunned to see them. It was the same one who delivered Hans' message to Elsa about his then-upcoming invasion and helped her in developing a strategy on defending Arendelle from Hans. Like all of the kingdom, he too was frozen and preserved by Ingrid's ice magic for 30 years until recently.

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!" he said and approached the group.

However, Emma, thinking the guard was hostile, stepped in front of Elsa and prepared to take the guard down until Elsa stopped her.

"Wait Emma, don't! This man is one of my own guards!" she said quickly and Emma looked at Elsa, then the guard, and then stepped back.

"Your Majesty . . . you're alive?" asked the guard.

"I am. Like with the citizens, you too were deceived into believing that I was dead." said Elsa.

"I'm afraid you speak the truth, my queen. Hans was so convincing when he announced your so-called 'death'. We were all saddened by the news and most of us believed it, which is now to be proven a lie the whole time." said the guard and he looked at Emma.

"Is she with you?" he asked Elsa about Emma.

"I am. Elsa and her family were whisked away to my homeland where I helped them recover and I helped bring them back here. Now I'm here to help them reclaim their kingdom from this Hans person after they told me about him. Sorry for almost hurting you. I thought you were going to hurt Elsa." said Emma.

"Are you aligned with Hans?" Elsa asked the guard.

"No, I am not with him at all. At least not willingly. I had to feign allegiance to him in order to keep my family safe from his wrath. After his takeover, he began making new laws and threatened dangerous action against anyone who resisted to keep himself in power. That is why he still reigns because nobody has had the courage to retaliate against him or his brothers. Being around him nauseates me. The castle's staff hate him too and prayed that you would return someday and now you have." said the guard.

"Is he in there?" Elsa asked and pointed to the castle.

"He is." said the guard.

"Well, his bullying and blackmailing is gonna end right now. Bring him and his stupid brothers out here immediately. If he asks, tell him it's a group of anonymous people who want to speak to him in person. We'd like to surprise-attack him." Anna said with pride and the guard obeyed and went to fetch Hans and the group waited.

"He is so gonna get it." said Anna.

"Yeah, he is." said Kristoff and Anna resumed training with her new taser.

"Wait til he gets a load of me." said Emma and did leg and arm stretches in case a fist fight would break out between her and the princes, mostly against Hans.

* * *

Inside the royal castle, Hans Westergaard, the 13th prince of the Southern Isles, was sitting on Elsa's throne, consuming a bottle of wine that was said to be "Arendelle's finest wine" like a lazy man as were his brothers who have made themselves at home, also showing lazy-like behavior.

He may be royalty in his native land, but he appeared to have no interest in manners, feeling he did not need them now that he was Arendelle's new ruler. While none of his brothers were drinking as they were busy doing other things within the castle, Hans did and he was currently drunk as hell and did not care of what anyone thought about him, although he sometimes hated a couple of things: not being called "King Hans" or "Your Majesty" whenever somebody spoke to him, Elsa and Anna being mentioned and being told what tasks to do as Arendelle's "king" as he hated to work, feeling that people of royalty do not have to work at all and had servants and "slaves" to do it all for them.

He was a, what lazy people were called in Emma's realm, couch potato, and he was not even sitting on a couch at all.

This was his way of celebrating his victory of getting rid of the royal family of Arendelle at long last and he couldn't be happier. To him, he was where he was meant to be and he was what he wanted to be: a king. Someone with great power over others. Even that duke from Weselton would have cowered and bowed before him if he were here. They may have had a shared dislike of Elsa and of those with magic and even made assassination attempts on her, but one of them was actual royalty and the other was greedy and paranoid. Whether that man was alive or dead today was unknown, also something Hans cared nothing about.

The staff who previously worked for Elsa and Anna were now forced into serving the Southern Isles brothers and they hated every minute of it to the fullest. They looked on in disgust at the behavior of these foreign, horrid men. Even Anna, a bubbly princess with the mannerisms of a child or a teenage girl, never behaved like them whenever she ate or drank anything. Were it not for Hans threatening to go after their loved ones in order to keep them in line, they would have worked together to dethrone him by force themselves. A kind-hearted sorceress like Elsa was better than a power-hungry normal madman like Hans.

Hans had finished his bottle of wine and wanted another serving.

"This wine, I like it. Another!" he demanded and smashed the empty bottle on the ground beside him.

"Yes, Your Majesty." said one of two servants in an irritated tone of voice and took the shattered bottle and went to fetch another.

"More like 'Your Royal Slob', you filthy-" the second servant whispered.

"What did you say?" Hans asked angrily in his drunken state.

"I said 'I'll get you a different flavor'." the servant lied.

"Oh. Well, hurry up you lazy servants. All of my kingdom's wine is not going to drink itself, you know." Hans slurred, indicating how drunk he was.

The servants made annoyed eye rolls away from Hans' view as they went to do as they were told.

While killing of a royal monarch was greatly discouraged everywhere throughout history, the only exception seemed to be "tyrannicide" and Hans started to fit that bill.

As that happened, another castle worker entered the main chamber. It was the guard Elsa and Anna sent to summon Hans.

"Prince Hans." said the guard.

"I told you people, it's 'King Hans'. '_KING_'! Did I not make that clear after I got rid of that ice witch, her dimwitted sister and that annoying mountain man of hers?!" Hans bellowed.

"Sorry, _King _Hans." said the guard, trying hard to keep himself together to prepare for what was going to happen.

"That's better. Now what do you want?" Hans calmed down and asked.

"There are four people who wish to have a word with you." said the guard.

"Four people wish to see me? If they request an audience with me, bring them here." Hans said.

"That is what I told them, but they insist that you venture outside to see them." said the guard.

"Who would want to see me at this time?" Hans asked.

"They never mentioned their names. All they said was that you and them knew each other from long ago and want to discuss something of utmost importance with you and they look as if they are determined to stay until you grant their request. Their words, not mine." said the guard, lying about who he came into contact with.

Hans sighed, hating to have to get up from the throne.

"Fine. Might as well tend to them now. If I don't, they will probably refuse to leave until I do see them. Lead the way, peasant." said Hans, forgetting what the guard told him a mere second ago.

"Yes, King Hans." said the guard and began to walk to where he came from and Hans followed him.

"Whoever my visitors are, they are probably here to congratulate me on my victory. Only people I knew before would ever see me to do that. If only my parents can see me now, especially my own father. You see that, father?! Still think I am weak and inferior for being the youngest one in the damned family?!" Hans said to no one in particular.

_Oh you know who your visitors are alright and they will end your victory in a matter of minutes, you stupid prince._ The guard thought as he lead Hans to what was to be the trap that was they key to his defeat.

"This way. Your visitors are right outside this door." said the guard and opened the castle entrance.

When Hans reached outside, he was about to greet his visitors but quickly stopped himself upon seeing who wanted to summon him.

Three of them were thought to have been gone and the fourth person with them was unrecognizable to him. All four people were standing in the same courtyard as the drunken false king.

"What is this?" Hans asked the guard.

"A trap, Hans. Your tyranny ends today." said the guard as he walked all the way toward Arendelle's true royal family.

"Hello Hans." Elsa said unhappily.

"Elsa? Anna?" Hans said in a monotone. He did not say Kristoff's name because he did not remember, or care, who he was.

"In the flesh!" said Anna.

"I thought you were dead! Wait, I am just drunk. Yes, that's it. The wine I had must be making me see things. You're not here at all." said Hans, believing the royal family to be a mere illusion.

Suddenly, Hans' brothers appeared, also being told they had visitors and were stunned to see what Hans was seeing.

"Impossible! They cannot be here! They are dead! We killed them!" said one of the princes.

"Good gods, they're ghosts! The witch and her sister have come back to seek their unholy revenge!" one of them said.

"We're not ghosts you morons, although that would be great because then we'd be able to use ghost powers on you and haunt you and we're not hallucinations of any kind. We're real, still alive and kicking and soon, we're gonna kick you out of here!" Anna proclaimed.

Hans realized she was right and that he was not hallucinating when he saw Emma. He has never met her before so how can one hallucinate someone one has never met?

"Who is that with you?" he asked about her.

Emma stared at Hans with a look that was similar to the one Kristoff's reindeer friend, Sven, once gave him when he thought Hans was Anna's true love.

_Seriously? _This_ is the kingdom-stealing, regicidal prince Elsa and Anna told me about? Nicely dressed, I admit. But, from what I've learned about this man, he's nuts as hell and he is going down._ Emma thought.

"I'm a friend of the queen and princess and they've invited me here to help kick you the hell out of this place." said Emma.

"You're going to help that witch and her stupid sister foil me? Ha! As if a mere woman can defeat me. They tried last time and failed." Hans said and laughed at the mere thought.

Emma, while annoyed at Hans' sexist remark, deduced that he was just drunk off his ass and believed that defeating him was going to be a snap and not just because she was armed with magic and non-magic weaponry.

"Well, there are 13 of us and only four of you, Elsa. All you have by your side are your talky, childish sister who was dumb enough to once fall in love with me, a boorish commoner who talks to a reindeer who should not be allowed to live in a royal palace whatsoever and a strange woman who looks as though she does not belong here at all. Leave now or you will all be sorry!" Hans sneered.

"Not a chance, Hans. If anyone here should leave, it's you. You and your trouble-making brothers are going back to the Southern Isles where you all belong one way or another." said Elsa.

"This is my kingdom now and you are all trespassing! That is punishable by death! Brothers, prepare yourselves for battle!" Hans declared and he and his twelve siblings stood at his side with swords, knives and crossbows drawn.

Elsa and her sister and two friends readied themselves, too. They may be down to 4 people versus 13 dangerous men, but they were confident that victory would be theirs today and not just because they had two magic users on their side.

Okay, maybe that was the reason. But still, the fight would end badly for one of them.

"Take him down, Queen Elsa!" someone from the crowd of villagers yelled and everyone else agreed and supported the ice queen.

"Silence, subjects!" Hans shouted and he took a crossbow, aimed it at Elsa and fired a shot at her.

Elsa deflected the arrow with an ice shield and was about to use her ice against him when Emma suddenly ran toward Hans and jump-kicked him, knocking the crossbow out of his hand as he fell back.

"You!" Hans said to Emma as he got up.

"Come on. Make my day, punk!" she said, trying to sound like a certain movie actor from her realm to challenge the prince to a one-on-one fistfight.

The other princes wanted to interfere, but were brushed off by Hans himself.

"No! Leave this strange one to me, brothers. Focus on the witch and her pathetic family." Hans said and focused on Emma Swan.

Anna, Kristoff and Elsa dealt with the others while the false king and the savior of Storybrooke were left to face off against each other.

"This is not your fight, wench. I don't even recall seeing you anywhere in this kingdom before. Why come here to help the witch?" Hans asked.

"Because it's right and I'm doing what I'm meant to do regardless of where I am." Emma answered.

"Whoever you are, you are not welcome here and I will make sure of it." said Hans.

"Funny. Elsa and Anna said the same thing about you, you jackass." Emma said.

"Insulting the king of Arendelle? Not very wise." said Hans.

_I hope the hours I used to spend playing fighting games in my teen years will pay off. If not, then I'm glad I brought my guns with me._ Emma thought.

Hans Westergaard vs Emma Swan.

Rather than attack Hans head-on, she allowed Hans to come closer to her and when he did, he pulled out a knife and swiped it at her.

Emma dodged the attack and socked Hans in the face twice with both fists.

"You dare hurt the king of Arendelle?!" Hans said while rubbing the spot where Emma punched him.

"More like the 'King of Stupid', jackass." Emma taunted and Hans attacked her again.

This time, Emma grabbed his arm, twisted it and held him in place as she kicked Hans in the underside of his chest and stomach a few times before ending it with a cartwheel kick to his head, knocking him on the ground.

"Hold still, damn you!" Hans said.

"Make me, ya jackass." Emma said, wiping her hands on her jacket.

"Stop calling me that!" Hans said.

"Then stop acting like one and fight me like a real man." Emma taunted.

Hans recovered and tried to strike her again, this time with a kick, but Emma grabbed his foot, smirked, quickly twisted his foot to cause Hans pain on his leg and jammed her own foot at his exposed crotch before flipping him over on the ground again.

"Give up?" Emma asked in a bragging manner while lightly hopping like a cage fighter on caffeine.

Hans coughed and withered in pain from the assault. He could not believe that he was losing to this newcomer. Anna was tough enough to give him a bruise the first time he lost to her, but to him, Emma was something else. He wondered where and how this woman learned to fight like this. Never had he encountered such a combatant like her.

Nevertheless, he refused to submit to her at all. He had a strong desire to prove that he was the better fighter than Emma.

"NEVER!" Hans cried out and he got up, took out his sword and lunged angrily at Emma.

Emma dodged a couple of times before grabbing him by his sword arm, twisting his arm around, kicking him in the face twice, raising her elbow and bringing it down very hard on the prince's arm, breaking it.

Hans dropped his blade and yelled out in pain.

Everyone stopped fighting and saw the evil prince making his agonizing scream from his new injury.

"Ouch." said Anna.

Before Hans could do anything else, Emma tightly wrapped Hans in a headlock, took out her taser weapon and jammed it hard against Hans' midsection.

The electrical current of her taser flowed all throughout his body. Everyone got a good long look at the fighting and saw what Emma did to Hans with high curiosity. Never had they ever seen something like this in their lives. The way Emma fought Hans was new to them, even Elsa was confused by her friend's fighting style and she spent more time in the modern world than Anna and Kristoff.

Emma released Hans and he not only collapsed to the ground, he also started to convulse and drool with a wide-eyed stare in his eyes from the effects of being electrocuted.

_Brutality!_ Emma thought jokingly.

Hans' brothers were shocked at seeing what Emma did.

"Whoa!" Anna said in amazement at what Emma did to her ex-boyfriend.

"What in blazes did you do to him, woman?" one of them asked.

"I incapacitated him and the same will happen to you guys if you don't clear out of here pronto." Emma warned.

The brothers refused to listen and most of them targeted Emma while a few resumed their focus on the other royals, believing Emma to be more of a threat than Elsa. To them, Emma was outnumbered and could not fight them all off by herself and that her win over Hans was out of sheer luck.

Were they wrong.

At this time, more guards appeared. They were Elsa's guards and they seemed to be coming to aid their queen in battle now that they had the courage to stand up to Hans.

However, before they could join in on the fight, Emma, who refused to move from her spot while staring at the charging princes coming at her, decided to end the fighting early by whipping out her rifle, aiming it at her foes and firing a shot, hitting one of the princes in the knee.

"Holy monkey!" Anna exclaimed as she covered her ears out of reflex from the loud gunshot. Kristoff and Elsa twinged from that, too.

The one who was shot tumbled to the ground and screamed in agonizing pain while clutching at his now-bleeding injury and everybody throughout the kingdom of Arendelle stopped what they were doing and stared blankly at what just happened.

"Good lord, that is loud!" Kristoff said.

"I told you." Elsa said.

Nobody tended to the fallen prince because the others just stood in their spots, unable to process what happened and stared blankly at Emma Swan.

Hans did not respond to the shooting due to his injuries, mostly the tasing part.

"Drop your weapons and surrender or what I did to that other guy will happen to you!" Emma barked at the Westergaard brothers while everyone watched the scene in silence.

When none of them obeyed, due to their shock, Emma aimed her gun to the sky with one hand and fired another shot as a warning, making everybody jump at the sound again and snapping the princes out of their delusions.

"I mean it!" Emma said, aiming her rifle at them again to further make her point.

The princes, realizing that none of them stood a chance against this new person and fearing what she could do as they've seen, agreed to stop fighting and dropped their weapons.

"Elsa, you can restrain them now." Emma said.

Snapping out of her own stupor, Elsa encased the feet of the brothers in ice to ensure they could not escape and allowed her guards to apprehend them.

The only one who was not trapped in ice was Hans as he laid on the ground, alive but unmoving. There was no need to immobilize him in ice . . . yet.

The fight was over. Victory belonged to the royal family and the people cheered happily, finally freed from the Westergaard brothers at last.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff approached Emma who lowered her rifle.

"We did it. Arendelle is ours again and Hans is no longer in power." Elsa said.

"Yup." said Emma.

"That was pretty interesting, the way you handled Hans." said Kristoff.

"Thanks." said Emma.

"Good grief, your gun thingy is loud as heck! I thought I would lose my hearing!" Anna said, rubbing her ears.

"Sorry about that. I should have put a suppressor on it before leaving my realm." said Emma.

"A what?" Anna asked.

"A suppressor. It's something that makes gunshots less loud." said Emma.

"Can I hold your gun weapon? I just wanna look at it better." Anna asked.

Emma looked to Elsa for approval. She agreed and Emma held her rifle out and let Anna take it.

As soon as Anna held the gun, she almost dropped it due to its weight.

"Wow, this thing is heavy." she said.

"It's like that to first time gun owners. It passes." said Emma.

After looking at it, Anna gave the gun to Kristoff and he held it better than Anna as he was stronger than her.

"What a funny-looking weapon. This would be useful for hunting. Beats using arrows and slingshots based on what this thing did to one of Hans' idiot brothers." he said as he examined the rifle.

Anna then glared at Emma's bandoleer.

"What are those?" she asked and pointed at them.

"They're called 'bullets' or 'rounds'. They're ammunition for my rifle. Without them, it's useless. Okay, maybe it'd still be good for smacking." said Emma.

"What about that other thing you used on Hans to finally subdue him?" Anna asked.

Emma knew she was talking about her taser and took it out again to show to them.

"It's called a taser. It's a self-defense weapon from my world designed to temporarily disorient and disable aggressors in times of crisis and what you saw me to do Hans was an example." said Emma.

"What did you do to him with that taser thingy of yours?" Anna asked.

"I electrocuted him to stop him from fighting me anymore." said Emma.

"'Electrocuted'? What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"You've ever seen lightning bolts before? As in, a thunderstorm storm during rainy weather?" Emma asked.

"Yes." all three said together.

"A taser is like that, minus the rain and thunder. It produces electricity inside which can then be used to subdue someone or something. In fact, if Hans were soaked in water, my taser would have done more damage to him than how I originally hurt him because water conducts electricity. It hurts more that way." said Emma.

"Does it kill?" Elsa asked.

"Depends on how it's used. If I zapped Hans longer than I did or if I got him in his heart organ, then yeah, those two ways would have killed him since both actions can stop one's heart and result in death." said Emma.

"Ouch." said Kristoff.

He and Anna did not fully get Emma's explanation while Elsa kinda did since she studied sciences during her isolation years. The science she knew was not as advanced as the science in Emma's realm, however.

"What about your rifle weapon? Is that lethal or not?" Elsa asked, staring at Emma's rifle that Kristoff still held.

Emma grabbed her rifle again, but did not return it to her back sling.

"Again, that depends on where you shoot your target. That guy I shot will live because I didn't get him in anywhere vital. I just wounded him. Had I shot him in his head, heart or lungs, that would have killed him instantly." Emma said.

Elsa and Anna shuddered for a moment from hearing that. Emma had weapons that could kill people if she wanted to, but she refused out of respect for the ice queen and the princess.

"Thank you for helping us in freeing our kingdom from Hans and his awful brothers." Elsa said to Emma and hugged her out of gratitude.

"Happy to help." Emma said and hugged her back in return.

Anna enjoyed the moment between her sister and this woman from the "funny-looking world" that nobody in Arendelle knew existed. She barely knew Emma for only one day and she already trusted her to the fullest as if she had known her for years. Anna was grateful to Emma for watching over Elsa during her stay in Storybrooke and without her guidance, Elsa would have surely frozen Storybrooke like she did with Arendelle. Not on purpose though, just out of fear.

Emma released Elsa and watched as she went to see her guards regarding the new capture of the rogue princes and Kristoff and Anna kissed each other out of happiness.

While these events happened, Emma was standing alone, lost in thought. She had no idea what to do next. Her sole reason for coming here was to help bring down the evil princes and liberate Arendelle for Elsa and her family and she succeeded.

However, she then remembered that the Southern Isles princes had help from a band of pirates led by Blackbeard. They aided Hans in his takeover of Arendelle according to Kristoff and Anna. They were told by some of the people of Arendelle that the pirates would be returning soon and Emma hoped that she and Elsa can learn, from Hans, when that would happen so that they can prepare to take them down too.

Her stay in Arendelle has been extended and until the pirates came back, she had to make herself at home in this strange, new place. As she was Elsa's guide in the modern world, Elsa would have to be Emma's guide here in this realm.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice Elsa approaching her and was asked something inaudible to her.

"Emma!" Elsa said.

"Huh? What?" Emma asked as soon as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said would you like to come in the castle with us?" Elsa asked.

"You're inviting me in?" Emma asked and stared at the giant castle.

"Of course. I want to show you my home and welcome you as my honored guest as a personal reward for your service." Elsa offered.

Emma beamed at that. While wanting to let Elsa have her personal space and process everything that has happened recently, she figured she might as well accept Elsa's offer. She was not in any hurry to return to Storybrooke and began to express interest in Arendelle and wanted to see as much as she can before departing to her realm.

"So, you want to come in?" Elsa asked.

"Eh, what the hell? I'm not in any hurry to leave. I want to see Hans and his band of brothers get what they deserve. Also, his pirate friends are coming back, we just don't know when and we have to be prepared for that eventuality." Emma said.

"That's a 'yes', right?" Elsa asked.

"Yep." Emma said, popping the "p" at the end.

Elsa was happy to hear Emma accept her offer to stay and hugged her again out of joy.

"It seems I'm not the only hugger around here." said Anna.

"I see. I do recall someone else who does that all the time." said Kristoff.

Anna knew who he meant and wondered if that individual was still around, hoping that Hans did not kill that person.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

"You'll see soon." said Anna.

"Great! But first things first. I'm going to have Hans and his usurping brothers expelled by sundown." Elsa said.

Suddenly, as soon as Elsa said those words, Emma got an idea.

"Wait." said Emma.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Don't kick them out just yet." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I hate them too, but I think you should keep them in Arendelle for a while longer because . . ." Emma said and whispered something to them.

The royals were starting to like what Emma had in mind for their enemies and Elsa deemed it to be fair considering what the princes did.

"That sounds better." Elsa said.

"Works for me." said Anna.

"Same here." said Kristoff.

"Then I'll hold off on their expulsion for now." said Elsa.

"Then go and give the order. You're the queen, after all, Elsa." said Emma.

"Yes, of course." said Elsa.

She was about to go fetch the guards when they suddenly showed up themselves.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." said the captain of the guards and looked at Elsa. "The princes will be taken to the dungeons right away as you ordered and then we will ready them for deportation in the next morning."

"Well actually, I am thinking about putting their banishment on hiatus. At least for now." said Elsa.

"Why, Your Majesty?" the guard asked.

Elsa looked at the brothers who stared right back at the ice magician and she gave them a smirk Anna usually did that hinted to them what she had in mind.

"Because while I am all for expelling the princes, I have a current punishment for them that I believe fits their crimes before I rid Arendelle of them." said Elsa.

"And what punishment do you desire for them, Your Majesty?"

"I have heard stories of what these invaders have done from the townsfolk the instant I made my return. The damages they have caused to properties and businesses everywhere. The people they have hurt and oppressed. They need a harsh penalty for those things." Elsa said.

"You wish for them to be executed, Your Majesty?" the guard asked.

"No. It is true that I do have the power, legally and supernaturally, to end them right here and right now. But I am no taker of any lives. I almost did that a couple of times after my powers were revealed to the public. It terrified me then and it still does today. Hans has already ruined his own legacy for the foreseeable future and I do not want something like that printed in my own legacy if I were to have them executed. Therefore, while they will face banishment at a later time, I have two additional sentences for them until then. One of them is imprisonment in the castle dungeons." Elsa said.

"And the second sentence?" the guard asked.

Elsa approached the princes to make her point clear.

"The secondary sentence for them, for their crimes against all of Arendelle, will be hard labor to repair all the damage they have done in my absence without any compensation whatsoever." Elsa declared.

"WHAT?!" the princes cried out.

"I mean it! You are going to work for my people and fix all you have destroyed, both places and people you hurt, and you are not to leave Arendelle until your new sentence is complete. And to ensure that you perform your side punishment to the fullest, my guards will be observing each and every one of you to make certain that you do the work. Anyone who refuses my sentence, let's just say that would be most unwise. I may not be the lethal type, but there is such a thing as there being fates worse than death." Elsa declared angrily, a cloud of snowflakes pulsing all over her. That happened whenever Elsa's emotions turned negative as seen by Anna and Emma's mother.

Anna was amazed at her sister's toughness and she deserved to let it all out.

"And by that, she means me. Right?" Emma said and asked Elsa.

"Correct." said Elsa.

The brothers flinched at the sight of Emma, not wanting to feel the pains he inflicted upon their youngest brother.

"Put them in the dungeons for now. Their work sentence will begin tomorrow at the break of dawn. I don't care what they're going to say." Elsa said to the guards.

"At once, Your Majesty." said the captain and turned to the captive princes.

"You heard the queen! Move it!" he barked to them.

"No, you can't do this, witch!" one of the princes yelled.

"Uh, yeah she can, Prince Loser. My sister is the real ruler of this land and none of you are and while she has magic, she is not a witch. She is an ice queen! Witches are mean and she is nice. Big difference, you blockheads!" Anna countered.

While the princes were being escorted to their new living area, Hans and the prince that Emma shot were still on the ground, injured and unconscious.

"Uh, Elsa." Emma said.

"What?" Elsa asked.

Emma pointed to the two fallen men and Elsa got the hint. Although she hated Hans and his brothers for what they all did, she did not wish them dead and had to keep them alive as it was outside of her nature to leave someone to die.

"Oh, right." she said and turned to one random guard.

"You. Take the injured one to the infirmary for treatment for his wound. As for Hans . . . " she said and turned to Emma.

"Will Hans need medical attention, too? You didn't hurt him like you did to one of his brothers, but still I must know. He's evil, but I refuse to kill him." Elsa said.

"Well, I did break his arm and probably left a burn mark on where I zapped him despite him wearing a thick, royal-like coat so, even though his injuries are non-lethal . . . you should get him checked out anyway just to be sure." Emma said.

"Alright." Elsa said and turned back to the guard.

"What my friend here said. Have Hans examined for his injuries too and when the inspection is over, place him in the dungeons as well." she told the guard.

"Yes, my queen." said the guard and he called for a few other fellow guards to help him scoop up Hans and the wounded prince and had them taken for treatment.

When they were all out of sight, Emma patted Elsa on her shoulder, the one without her braid, when she noticed a light look of sadness on her face.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Elsa said, though part of it was untrue and Emma could tell that something was bothering her and cold was the only thing that could not do that.

"Is it because of what one of those pricks called you just now?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I really dislike it when I'm called a monster, witch, or anything negative like those terms. It just really gets to me." Elsa admitted.

"We all know he's wrong. That guy is just pissed that we defeated them. Most men hate it when they are beaten by a woman due to male pride egos or something like that. They are the real monsters, not you. You are a kind, gentle and fair person and ruler to everyone and they are the opposite of those things. Monsters like them have existed long before magic folk like us have and they have done way more damage to society than super-powered people have. I bet most other kingdoms and nations don't have the lucky privilege of having a ruler with ice magic or any kind of magic like you." Emma told her with confidence.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" Elsa replied and Emma gave a small smile for making Elsa happy again.

"Wait here. We're going to inspect the castle first and then, later in the day, we are going to have a celebratory feast to honor our return to, and liberation of, Arendelle. Care to join us?" said Elsa.

"Sure, I'd like that." Emma said, happy to being invited to dinner with her new magic friend.

"Do what you have to do. I'll stay and take a breather. Freeing a kingdom is a lot of work and I didn't even do much except fight an evil tyrant in hand-to-hand combat, break his arm, tase him unconscious and shoot one of his brothers." said Emma.

"Perfect!" Elsa said brightly and she, her sister, the mountain man and a few other guards left to do their tasks while Emma approached a stone bench and sat down on it.

Soon, a servant of the castle approached her. It was a balding, pudgy man wearing a green uniform.

"Excuse me, madam." he said to her in a cheery tone of voice.

"Who are you?" Emma asked him.

"I am Kai. I work as a personal servant to Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Her Majesty has asked me to accompany you while she is away." he replied.

Emma felt uncomfortable about having a servant by her side, but since this was Elsa's idea, she did not have it in her to refuse for that would have felt rude. Besides, she was in need of a tour guide to show her around Arendelle if she was going to be staying for more than a day.

"Sorry for asking, but who might you be, madam?" Kai asked.

"I'm Emma Swan. I'm not from around here, but Elsa and I found each other when she got lost and I came here to help her take her kingdom back from those prince guys." Emma said.

"And you succeeded." said Kai.

"'You've probably already heard of what happened out here earlier, huh?" Emma asked.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I have and so has everybody else and soon, other kingdoms will know of today's events. I must say, you were of magnificent help to our beloved queen and her family. That Hans was a beast around here while our true ruler was absent." said Kai.

"I've dealt with people worse than Hans back where I come from." Emma said.

"And where exactly is that, Miss Swan?" asked Kai.

"Let's just say that my homeland is very, very far away from here and I will be returning there whenever possible. For now, I'll be staying in Arendelle until those princes are gone in case they try to cause further trouble." said Emma.

"Well, you must have traveled far and wide to bring Queen Elsa and Princess Anna all the way back here, madam." said Kai.

"I have and, if you'd like, call me 'Emma Swan', or just 'Emma'. I'm not used to being called 'madam'." said Emma.

"As you wish, Emma." said Kai.

Emma grinned from knowing that she had a lot to explain to the people of Arendelle about herself and she stood up and allowed Kai to show her around the castle grounds.

She wondered if, like most of the residents of Storybrooke, Elsa had her own movie back home. There were films about her parents, Mulan, Belle, Peter Pan, the dwarves, etc, etc. She reminded herself to look for one about Elsa, or at least one based on her. There had to be one and it had to be a hit in the modern world.

What she knew was that she was going to enjoy every minute of being in Arendelle with Elsa for as long as she could before the day came where she had to leave for Storybrooke.

Plus, to her, it felt great to beat up Hans. It allowed her to unleash upon him the pent up-anger she had inside her for years. The neglect, the loneliness, the shame and the time she spent locked in prison in the real world. Hans was like a punching bag or a stress reliever and while she had her fun with him, if Hans acted out again in the near-future, she would ask Elsa to pummel him again.

* * *

**Here is the first chapter of my remake of "Reclaiming Arendelle". Most of it is the same with a couple of changes. As you've seen, rather than a tranquilizer gun, this time Emma brought a rifle that is similar to the one Ashley Boyd/Cinderella once had and Emma now has a teleportation watch device that can transport her in and out of the fairy tale world whenever she wants. I put that in so that way she can not only return to Storybrooke later on, but she can also have a means of visiting Elsa and Anna again sometime in the future when she's back home. Being unable to see them again in the show and in the previous version of this story just didn't suit me well so after Emma leaves, she can come back whenever she wants. **

**Again, I am so sorry for not uploading any chapters to my stories before. I was held back by something that kept me from writing anything for a long time. I don't want to discuss the reason because it's not a pretty one and never thought I'd get over it. All I can say is that I'm just happy to finally be back doing what I loved doing since joining in 2015.**

**Sucks that OUAT is over. I just became a fan of it after discovering it in 2014 because of the "Frozen" storyline that was included. Can't wait for "Frozen 2". I've been dying for its existence ever since seeing that "Frozen Fever" short. I also saw that "Olaf's Frozen Adventure" featurette when I saw "Coco".**

**I know it would have made more sense for Anna to deal with Hans, but I wanted Emma to do it. ****I'm not sure if the way Emma fought Hans was OOC for her or not. I was inspired to put that in after watching some films that involved that kind of fighting.**

**Tell every fan of my work that I am back in business.**


End file.
